


Brothers Keeper AU

by Filigirl237



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Gen, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigirl237/pseuds/Filigirl237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What may have been if Dean had gone through with his original plan. Or what I like to summarise if Sam or Dean were thinking straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Close your eyes"

Sam stared back up to Dean trying to hold back the tears."Close your eyes" Dean said once again.Holding Death's scythe up into the air.

Sam couldn't believe this was the end. It can't be.

"Sammy please close your eyes"

Tears rolled down Sam's face. "Wait, take these, and one day, when you find your way back... " He reached into his jacket pocket and produced two old looking photographs and placed them down on the floor. "Let these be your guide. And they can help you remember what it was to be good...what it was to love."

Dean recognised them, they were two photos he cherished most. One of Dean and his Mother. The other baby Sam, Dean and their Mum.

"It's for family you must proceed, Dean." Death rudely interrupted "To be what you are, to become what you've become is a stain on their memory..Do it. Or I will."

Almost for a second Dean lowered the scythe and began to rethink his strategy. Should he kill Sam? Should he kill the one person he spent his whole life to protect? Should he decide to kill Death instead? Death did say himself that one day he would die. Should it be his job to kill Death? But what would that accomplish? Nothing.

"Wait!" Sam said interrupting Deans trail of thoughts. "If you're going to kill me I should call Cas and tell him to stop the spell."

"Sam if you would be so kind hurry up" Insisted Death rather impatiently.

Sam reached to get to his phone and proceeded to call Castiel. "Hey Cas, I need you to stop the spell. We have found another way. Tell Rowena to stop."

"Sam we are so close, we can cure Dean right now" Cas said confusingly.

"No Cas we can't. We don't know the outcome." Sam lied, for he knew what would come of the removal of the mark. "We have another way, a better way. Just tell Rowena to stop the spell." That was the last thing Castiel heard from Sam. And proceeded to do what Sam had asked of him.

"There it's done." Sam told Dean and Death. "Good. You may continue Dean." Death replied.

Dean raised the scythe once more. More tears flowed out of Sam's eyes. "Do it." Samgulped. With one swift swipe of the scythe Dean cut into his baby brothers body. His eyes were closed however he could hear the loud thud of Sam's body as it fell to the floor.

*****

Tbc


	2. Why?

Sam stood in his old Stanford house. The one he bought with Jess. The girl he had hoped to marry and settle down with. It was dark. But light enough to see that on the nearby table was a plate of cookies with a message from Jess. It read the same message Sam received from Jess the same night she died. In all honesty it felt like that exact same night. This wasn't heaven. This was hell. But why? He thought he'd had done good enough to go the heaven but then again he did do so many things wrong to deserve this fate.

 

With that thought he carried on to their bedroom in hopes to find Jess before she was killed."Jess?" Sam called out in hopes to find her still alive. No answer. "Jess.." Sam called out again, this time his voice was beginning to crack.

"Sam?" A voice called out. "Sam? Babe? Is that you?" 

"Jess? Where are you?" 

"I was just about to get in the shower." She replied coming out of the bathroom. "You're back late. I was expecting you earlier. I see you didn't find the cookies I made for you."

"Yeah, I saw them but I've missed you so much, I'd rather eat them later." Sam said as he hugged Jess as tight as he could.

"Sam, you've been gone for three days."

"It feels longer." 

"How was the road trip with Dean?"

"It was fine." 

"Did you find your Dad?" 

"Yeah we found him, passed out in his motel room." Lied Sam

"Gosh is he alright?"

"Yeah, just had a long bender or whatever."

"Oh okay. I'm glad you're back though."

"Me too." Sam said as he kissed Jess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic and my first for Supernatural. I have no idea how many will read this and I hope whoever does like this small creation. I hope to get chapters up regularly and when I can. And if you see any mistakes just comment and let me know. So until the next chapter happy reading :)


End file.
